A 2nd Dimension Cinderella Story
by Stinkfly3
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz has a party to celebrate his son's 11th birthday, Candace asks her best agents to attend. But what happens when the team's nurse tags along? Alt. Phinessa
1. The Two Main Protagonists

Once upon a time, in another dimension, there was a town called Danville, which was led by an evil dictator named Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His family consisted of his wife, Linda, and their son, Phineas.

Since he was the next-in-line for being the ruler of Danville, Phineas never went outside and made friends. His only close friend was Perry, a Platyborg Doofenshmirtz built as a 1st birthday gift. But despite all of the special treatment, Phineas longed to make some actual friends on his own.

But sadly, the 10-year-old boy was told to spend most of his life in his room. All of those years of staying inside made his skin pale and drained of color. His red hair, which he wanted to be several inches long, was cut short despite his protests. He wasn't really an optimistic and cheerful person. And when he had a private interview with a news reporter, he wore a pair of black sunglasses to cover his dark blue-dark green eyes, which were filled with the emotions of sadness and loneliness.

It was those eyes that made Phineas very different from other boys his age. According to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas was the only person in existence to have dark blue-dark green eyes. That statement was what made him think his eyed made him look like a freak. It was also the other reason why he wore sunglasses in public.

And every single day, Phineas wished he could be a normal boy for once and make at least one new friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was an organization rebelling against Doofenshmirtz. That was The Resistance, which was led by an orphan named Candace. The others in The Resistance were Buford, Dr. Baljeet, Ferb, Jeremy, and Isabella, who was head of a separate branch known as The Firestorm Girls. That group consisted of Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, Ginger, Milly, and Katie.

Then there was Vanessa Wilson, the newest recruit who was in The Firestorm Girls. Since she grew up outside of Danville with her mother, Vanessa was still a sweet and loving girl instead of a tough fighter like the other girls in her team. Because of this, she was assigned to being the organization's nurse and take care of anyone who was injured.

But it's not like Vanessa wasn't happy with the job. She liked spending her days mending injuries, while occasionally singing a little song to her patients as she worked. She just wished she could join her cousin, Isabella, on at least one mission.

Sadly, Candace wouldn't let Vanessa participate in a mission, so the 10-year-old girl spent her days as a nurse, wishing for the day that will change her life...


	2. Tonight's Party

It was April 1st, and things were starting off well for The Resistance. But as soon as everyone arrived, Candace had an important announcement to make.

"Okay everyone," the 15-year-old girl said. "Today's April 1st, and do you know what that means?"

"April Fools's Day?" Isabella sarcastically asked.

"No," Candace replied. "Phineas' 11th birthday, and Doofenshmirtz just announced he will hold a party at city hall tonight. Everyone in the Tri-State Area is going to be there, so that means the factories will be unoccupied. I want you to-"

"What about the party?" Vanessa interrupted. "If everyone in the Tri-State Area is attending, shouldn't that include us?"

"I'm 100% sure the Normbots will be looking for us," Ferb pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean we can't wear disguises," Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, you might be on to something," Candace said. "Change of plans. Ferb and Isabella, as the best fighters of the team, I want you to attend the party and keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz while everyone else breaks into the factories. And Vanessa, since you were the one who came up with the idea, I want you to join Ferb and Isabella."

"Really?" Vanessa happily asked. "Thank you so much, Candace. I won't let you down."

"Are you kidding me?" Isabella asked Candace. "Vanessa never had any training. How's a nurse going to help me and Ferb?"

"Trust me," Candace replied. "I know what I'm doing."


	3. Getting Ready

Over at DEI, Phineas was having a discussion with his dad about tonight's party.

"Phineas Vincent Doofenshmirtz, for the last time, you are NOT going to carry that knife of yours with you during tonight's party!" Doofenshmirtz hollered.

"And why not?" Phineas asked. "You always let me carry it wherever I go."

"Because I want you to have fun for once in yout life," Doofenshmirtz explained. "And I refuse to let you wear that outfit at a formal party."

Phineas looked at a nearby mirror. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black shorts, and black boots. "Then what do you expect me to wear?" he asked.

"I will have a Normbot escort you to Men's Warehouse," Doofenshmirtz explained. "I already scheduled you for a fitting this afternoon."

"You want me to wear a suit?" Phineas asked. "In case you didn't notice, I don't tend to go with the flow."

A Normbot entered the room. "Oh good, you must be the escort," Doofenshmirtz said. "Please take my son to Men's Warehouse for a fitting."

"As you wish," the Normbot replied, then it led Phineas outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanessa showed Ferb and Isabella a tunnel that led to Macy's, which was abandoned ever since Doofenshmirtz took over Danville. Fortunately, the store wasn't cleared out, so anyone who managed to get in could get anything they want for free. Right now, the three friends were selecting outfits for tonight's party.

"Seriously, cuz?" Vanessa asked Isabella. "You can't wear THAT plain dress and call it an outfit."

"Why not?" Isabella impatiently asked.

"Because Candace wants us to wear disguises," Vanessa explained. "That thing you chose is like wearing your Resistance uniform. Everyone will know it's you."

"What about Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"He's fine," Vanessa said. "He wears sunglasses as part of his Resistance uniform, so all he needs is a suit and no one will recognize him."

"But it's not like you need to wear anything fancy," Isabella said. "You don't even leave HQ."

"But I want to wear something special," Vanessa said. "I enjoy attending parties, and part of the fun is wearing a pretty dress."

"Please remember that this ISN'T a fun thing," Isabella said as she facepalmed herself. "Candace ordered us to make sure Doofenshmirtz doesn't realize the factories are being attacked."

"Well, that's what you think," Vanessa said as she resumed searching through the racks. "I just can't wait to have fun."


	4. Selecting the Disguises

Once Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa got what they needed at Macy's, they headed back to their respective homes to get ready for the party. However, Isabella felt like she was being tortured.

"Vanessa, I don't think I really need to do that," Isabella said.

"You have to," Vanessa insisted. "Makeup is sort of like wearing a mask. No one will recognize your face."

"Fine," Isabella said. "Hand me the eyeliner."

"Hold on a minute," Vanessa said. "Before we do that, we need to get rid of any dirt and oils on our skin."

Isabella groaned as she followed her cousin to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas was in his room getting ready for the party as well. He was wearing a black and white suit. It's wasn't much. Just something his dad approved for tonight.

"This is ridiculous, Perry," Phineas told the Platyborg. "Dad never threw a big party for my birthday before. Why now? Why does it have to be this year?"

"Gyururururururu," Perry said with a shrug.

"I don't get it, either," Phineas replied as he put his sunglasses on. "It's not like I'll meet some pretty girl there."

* * *

Vanessa looked at herself in the bedroom mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless ballroom gown that had sparkles in the skirt part. She also had her hair held back in a light grey diamond-studded headband. And to finish the look, she wore white stilettos.

Isabella was also in the room. She was wearing a sleeveless knee-length white dress and light grey high heels. She also had a white bracelet on her left wrist, her hair was held back by a white bow, and she chose eyeliner for makeup.

"Wait a minute, cuz," Vanessa said. "You can't go to the party looking like that."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Isabella asked.

"This," Vanessa explained as she took the bow out of Isabella's hair. "I know you could do better than that. You're going to need a curling iron for the look you need."

Not wanting to hear another word from her cousin, Isabella used a curling iron on hair, which made it look very pretty. "Happy?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," Vanessa said as she finished putting on purple eyeshadow. "Now come on, Ferb's probably waiting for us back in HQ."


	5. Alt Ferbella?

Eventually, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa made it back to HQ. Ferb was wearing a simple tux and he was holding a fake white rose. When the two cousins arrived, the 10-year-old boy couldn't help but look at Isabella. Her silky black hair, which was normally straight, was curled beautifully with long ringlets framing her pretty face. For the first time since he joined The Resistance, he knew right away that he was more than just friends with Isabella. He walked over to her and put the rose in her hair right above her left ear.

Isabella looked over at Ferb when he did that. Since he wore sunglasses as part of his Resistance uniform, she never saw his eyes, so she was speechless when she saw him without his sunglasses covering his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of dark blue she ever saw, showing unspoken emotions of trust and honesty. Those feelings made her wonder if she was really just Ferb's best female friend.

"You look...nice," Ferb told Isabella as he smiled.

"Thanks..." Isabella replied as she blushed.

At that moment, Candace arrived. "Nice choices for your disguises," she said. "Me and The Firestorm Girls should be done at around midnight, so I want you to leave right away when we call you. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Isabella said. "We completely understand."

* * *

Soon, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa arrived outside city hall. Sure enough, there were two Normbots guarding the entrance.

"Please state your names," one Normbot said when the three friends approached the entrance.

"Do you know who we are?" Vanessa asked, hoping her random statement would work.

After a few seconds, the Normbot gestured towards the door. "My apologies," it said. "Please enjoy the party."

"Nice work, Vanessa," Ferb said.

"I really wasn't expecting it to work," Vanessa admitted.

"At least we're in," Isabella said. "Now all we have to do is make sure no one notices us."

But as if on cue, as soon as the three friends entered the main room, everyone gasped as a spotlight shined on them.


End file.
